Meraki
by alliekatt314
Summary: meraki [may-rah-kee] (adjective) This is a word that modern Greeks often use to describe doing something with soul, creativity, or love — when you put “something of yourself” into what you're doing, whatever it may be.
1. Prologue

There was a girl in Riverdale, a girl we all knew, one who shined before and during the darkest times of our town.

She lived in two houses, one on each side of the tracks, and they couldn't be more different, while she remained the same. She spent her life alternating between two halves of a broken home, two halves of a divided town.

Lollipop Eurydice chose to become a beacon for every person she came across, Northside and Southside, Bulldog and Serpent. She wrote compliment columns for both the Blue Gold and the Red Black. She was mostly homeschooled, but she somehow charmed both schools into allowing her to take certain classes during the day.

One could say she was living a double life, but no one saw it that way. If there was one person who could have it all it was Lollipop.

She'd make cookies to solve problems, she knew the names of every person she met, she made flower crowns for Serpents and brownies for Ghoulies, she forgave and forgot with ease...and we all waited for the day reality would hit her.

Except she kept defying our expectations, at every dark turn she'd find a way to smile. She giggled through Jason's murder, Blackhood's killing spree, the war between the North and the South, and Hiram Lodge breaking her heart.

But when we least expected it the darkness did get to

her.

In the end we all knew she was too good for Riverdale.

And if you asked anyone in the town of Riverdale they'd say: there was a girl we knew once, a girl that we couldn't have saved.


	2. Chapter 1 Pilot Part One

_Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town._

 _From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world..._

 _Safe._

 _Decent._

 _Innocent._

 _Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath._

 _The name of our town is Riverdale._

 _And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer._

 _On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride and picnic. The picnic was made by a kind local girl, Lollipop Eurydice, and she would later tell me Jason Blossom hugged her for longer than normal on that day._

 _The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge._

 _Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater River for Jason's body, but never found it._

 **III**

Lollipop Eurydice stands on the edge of Sweetwater River with tears in her eyes.

Rescue boats are crowding the water all scouring for Jason Blossom, the boy she just saw that morning.

It hasn't really hit her yet, her mind is shielding her from the crushing grief of losing a close friend by giving her hope that he could be alive.

"If he is dead, Hal, I hope in those last moments he suffered. May Jason Blossom burn in hell." The words are said with contempt, without mercy, and by Alice Cooper. She stands next to Hal Cooper scowling at the water. The Coopers have never liked the Blossoms.

Lollipop Eurydice chooses not to turn back to the woman and instead inhales deeply to calm herself. She's very forgiving, to a fault even.

She's waiting for the rescue boat with Cheryl on it to return to shore. She cannot imagine what must be going through Cheryl's mind, the utter turmoil.

It is then a boat with the Blossoms aboard comes down the river, Cherly Blossom sits in the center with a shock blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes are empty and her mascara is smeared over her face.

Lollipop Eurydice clenches her hands and closes her eyes tightly, nothing this has has ever happened to her, ever happened to this town. Lollipop, and by extension, Riverdale will never be the same again.

 **III**

 _So a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds._

 _That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned._

 _As for us, we were still talking about the "July Fourth tragedy" on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town._

 **III**

With a smile on her face, as always, Lollipop makes her way through the town of Riverdale to The Pembrooke. It's raining but she doesn't mind, her precious cargo is safe in its metal tin.

It's been a week since Jason drowned, but only three days since Lollipop started smiling again. She has to smile, if she doesn't then the others around her won't either.

Mr. Smithers had called her in to make a welcome cake for the returning Hermione Lodge and her daughter Veronica.

Unbeknownst to Lollipop this simple act of kindness would send her spiraling into the destructive path of Hiram Lodge.

Humming softly Lollipop rings the bell and rocks on her heels as she waits for the man. He opens the door a second later and warmly greets her.

"Ms. Eurydice thank you for coming on such short notice," he says and she smiles right back.

"Oh thank you for calling Mr. Smithers! I was looking for an excuse to bake tonight and you know I love to welcome newcomers and returning citizens," she returns and steps inside. She pulls the hood on her pink rain jacket down and rubs her pink rubber boots on the welcome mat. "And I had no other reason to use my cake decorating skills."

"May I see?" he inquires and she nods excitedly. Lollipop places the cake pan on a nearby circular wooden table with a large vase on it. Popping the lid off she reveals a masterpiece.

It's a regular rectangular chocolate cake but it's outfitted with fondant flowers and bright blue calligraphy of the word 'welcome.'

"Think it'll fit their New York tastes?" she asks hopefully.

"I think they'll love it," he assures and she claps her hands. Lollipop loves making people in her town happy, she loves to make them feel love.

Outside a car pulls up to the curb with its lights filtering through the windows of The Pembrooke.

"If you could stay here Ms. Eurydice," Smithers requests before hurrying to the door. He pulls it open just in time for two dark haired women to walk in.

"Ms. Hermione! Welcome home!" the older butler exclaims cheerfully.

"Smithers!" the taller and older of the two dark haired women, returns just as thrilled. The pair embrace, kiss each other on the cheek, and then hold both their hands together between them. It is not an employee to employer greeting, it's a dear old friend greeting.

"Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes," he muses and she grins. "How was the ride?"

"No traffic, thank God," she replies and then wraps an arm around the younger girl, pushing her forward to present to Smithers. "Smithers, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Veronica."

"It's a pleasure, miss," Smithers says politely and the girl waves.

"Hi."

"Ms. Hermione, Ms. Veronica, I arranged for a welcome surprise for the both of you," Smithers starts and gestures them over to Lollipop and the cake. "Ms. Lollipop Eurydice has made a cake for you at my request."

"I know it's not multi-tiered, but it made from the best ingredients in Riverdale," Lollipop says and waits hopefully for a positive response.

"First of all, this cake decorating rivals five star chefs in New York, secondly you've got to be the cutest thing in this town, and third your name is Lollipop?" Veronica rattled off and the blonde blushes.

"Thank you so much! This are so many nice things!" Lollipop squats and bounces on her toes. "And yes my parents gave me the nickname when I was little and when they divorced I changed it permanently."

"Aw Erica and Derek didn't stay together?" Hermione inquires sadly. "Oh and it is a lovely cake thank you Lollipop and it is lovely to meet you."

"Thank you Ms. Lodge, and yeah they separated mutually after the both fell in love with each other's best friends. It sounds really bad but they all laugh about it now," Lollipop recounts and giggles, causing the pair to chuckle as well.

It settles into silence until Smithers speaks up.

"Well I'll get the bags."

"Would you?" Hermione requests, a polite formality.

"Oh, and would you like some menus, ma'am, so you can order in?" he queries and Hermione shakes her head.

"Oh, no. I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon," Hermione declares with a sigh. "It's been too long." She stops and her expression twists to worry. "Is his Chock'lit Shoppe still open?"

"Oh don't worry Ms. Lodge it's still open," Lollipop chimes in and Hermione Lodge sighs in relief.

"What is a Chock'lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers?" Veronica interjects with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"It's like a diner but better," Lollipop explains simply and then boldly steps towards Veronica with a sweet proposition. "You can call in an order and I'll take you to pick it up, so you can see. I can also give you a Riverdale run down if you like."

"What are you Miss Riverdale?" Veronica teases and Lollipop bites her lip.

"It's an honorary title given to me by the mayor actually," she confesses and Veronica bursts out laughing.

"That is amazing! Yes please escort me to this diner, Little Miss Riverdale."

 **III**

Inside Pop Tate's Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews sit at their usual booth, eating their usual orders, and talking about their summers.

Archie goes silent and stares as the bell on the diners door rings signaling the entry of a new customer. Most often all diners spare a glance to the door when the bell rings but Archie stares. He stares at the raven haired beauty walking in, barely noticing the petite girl gliding in after her.

Immediately after Lollipop steps in there is a chorus of greetings to her.

"Lollipop what are you doing out in this weather?" Deputy Smith asks.

"You know I love the rain Deputy," she returns cheekily.

"Eurydice how you've been?" a boy from Riverdale High, Reggie Mantle, calls out.

"Fantastic Reg, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she returns and blows a kiss to the boy. He pretends to catch it and hold it to his cheek.

"Welcome back Poppy!" Pop Tate and his main waitress, Jenny, proclaim.

Some in Riverdale, like Pop, have unique nicknames for Lollipop such as: Poppy, Pop, Lolli, Lily, Ollie, Princess, Sugar Lips, Sweet Face, Candy Girl, and even more, they're endless. Every person who has a nickname for Lollipop has one different from all the others.

Lollipop responds to each greeting from each person individually with an unwavering joy. Veronica finds it amusing, she hadn't fully believed the girl was Miss Riverdale.

Veronica pulls down her hood and saunters towards the booth with Archie and Betty, heading for Pop Tate.

"I called in an order, for Lodge?" she prompts and Pop stops momentarily to address her.

"Two burgers, yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait," he confirms and Veronica nods.

"Pop I can help if you need it?" Lollipop offers and he smiles.

"Oh it's okay Poppy, Janet and I have it under control," he assures and continues bustling about.

"So under control I can get you, Lovie, a hot coco," Jenny interjects and slides herself behind the counter.

"Thank you Jenny!"

Veronica's smile falters at the somewhat dismissal from Pop and all the kind attention being directed towards Lollipop, but she turns to Betty and Archie, seeing new possible friends, and strikes up a conversation.

"Archie, Betty, hi!" Lollipop squeaks and waves her hand. "This is Veronica!"

"Hi," the raven haired girl concurs.

"Hey!" Archie responds energetically, his eyes are glued to Veronica. Betty, seemingly upset, nods at Veronica and Lollipop.

"How are the onion rings here?" Veronica inquires.

"So good," Archie gushes.

"Can we get some onion rings, too, please?" Veronica requests loudly to Pop.

"Yeah, sure," Pop replies.

"Thanks." Veronica's attention returns to the pair and she pushes the interaction further. "My mom and I just moved here, so..." she trails off and Archie picks up.

"From where?"

"New York."

"Wow," Archie gapes.

"Do you guys go to Riverdale?"

It's then Betty and Archie start talking over each other as Betty tries to regain his attention.

"We do," Archie says.

"Both of us. Together," Betty adds quickly.

"We're sophomores," Archie finishes. "And Lollipop aren't you a junior?"

"Technically speaking," Lollipop answers and upon Veronica's raised eyebrow she shrugs. "It's a long story."

"Well I am a sophomore too. I'm filled with dread."

"Why is that?"

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?

I'm 'Breakfast at Tiffany's,' but this place is strictly 'In Cold Blood,'" she explains jokingly and then giggles. Archie, though not entirely getting the joke, bursts into laughter with her. Betty doesn't and remains unamused, Lollipop frowns and gives Betty a concerned look.

"Veronica Lodge," Veronica says, reintroducing herself.

"Archie Andrews," Archie repeats back and then vaguely gestures to Betty. "Uh, this is Betty Cooper."

"Wait, are you-"

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow? Yes. I'm your peer mentor," Betty finishes, somewhat sharply. Veronica is unbothered and oblivious to Betty's tone or facial expression.

In that moment, when Betty looks back at Archie somberly, does Lollipop understand what she and Veronica interrupted.

"Do you two want to join us?" Archie offers and Betty shoots Lollipop a pleasing look. "Hey, maybe we can un-fill you with dread."

"Thank you but I have to get back home and finish making cookies for tomorrow and lunches for Cheryl and Ja-for Cheryl." Lollipop's expression falls but she instantly fixes herself and forces a smile. Penelope and Clifford Blossom pay Lollipop to be a part time personal chef for Jason and Cheryl, just Cheryl now.

"And my mom's waiting for me," Veronica sighs and gives Archie a wistful look. "But, to be continued."

"Yeah," he murmurs and watches after her as she steps away towards the counter to grab her food and pay.

Lollipop smiles and the pair again and leans down to whisper in Betty's ear.

"Betty I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay Ollie, I'll see you tomorrow," Betty whispers back and squeezes the girls hand. Archie gives a quizzical look and Lollipop can't think of a brilliant excuse.

"Sorry Arch girl stuff," she lies and makes a fast exit, grabbing a hot chocolate and a brief hug from Jenny before leaving.

Archie doesn't ask and the pair returns to their talk, now made uneasy.

Veronica and Lollipop leave Pop's without causing further upset.

 **III**

Taylor Swift plays in the kitchen of her father, Derek's, house and she sings along softly while mixing batter for cookies.

The kitchen is filled with cookies in various stages of the process: some are cooling on racks, others already packed in containers, two pans lay in the oven, and two more bowls of batter are being stirred by the girl with flour smeared on her face.

Cheryl's lunch is on the fridge and will be hand delivered tomorrow. In the dining room her father and stepfather's dinner is kept warm in a heat preserving pot. Tonight it's beef stew as Derek requested.

"Oh Lolli must be home Der!" Stiles, her stepfather, singsongs as he opens the door to their humble house and steps into the kitchen. Derek is right behind him, sniffing the air and smiling.

"I love it when it's my week," he sighs and kisses his daughters hair. "You treat us so good Candy Girl."

"I love it when it's your week too," Stiles adds and kisses her hair as well. His fingers run through the blonde strands and he grins. "Your hair has always been like Erica's." It's nostalgic, Erica is the best friend of Stiles and Lollipop's mother. She lives on the Southside with her new husband Boyd.

"Thanks dads, your dinner is in the dining room," she informs and the pair scramble for the food leaving Lollipop to chuckle in the kitchen.

Somehow her parents have completely worked out their divorced lives, they even spend holidays all together.

Pausing her baking, Lollipop Eurydice joins her father's for dinner.

"I'm starting school tomorrow at Riverdale High. There's this new student Veronica Lodge I want to help out." Stiles jerks and looks up with a mouth full of food.

"Lodge? The family you made the cake for are the Lodges?" he splutters, words muffled by food.

"You know what Hiram did right?" Derek adds in.

"I am perfectly aware but I am giving Veronica and her mother the benefit of the doubt. They are starting over here and I'll be damned if Miss Riverdale doesn't give a welcoming effort," Lollipop declares sternly. She's determined and empathetic. No one could ever stop Lollipop Eurydice from being kind.

"That stubbornness that's from your mother," Derek comments, unsure of what else can be said.

"Sure, Der," Stiles scoffs and Derek gently kicks his husband under the table. This starts a footsie match and so Lollipop returns to the kitchen before they start making out.

 **III**

On Northside Monday's and Friday's Lollipop gets a ride in Cheryl's town car to school, Northside Tuesday's and Thursday's Lollipop drives Betty and Archie, and on Northside Wednesday's Derek or Stiles takes her to school in a squad car.

On Southside Monday's and Friday's Sweet Pea gives her a ride on his motorcycle, Southside Tuesday's and Thursday's Lollipop drives Toni and Fangs, and on Southside Wednesday's Erica or Boyd takes her in their minivan.

Today, the first day of school, is a Northside Monday.

Cheryl shows up driving a convertible instead of a driver taking her in a town car.

"Cheryl nice car!" Lollipop compliments and Cheryl grins.

"I know it's the best money can buy," she brags and giggles.

"I don't doubt it," Lollipop says and carefully places her bag of cookie containers in the backseat and slides into the front next to Cheryl.

"Only one bag of baked goods? Don't tell me you're loosing your touch," Cheryl chides.

"A little birdie told me you'd be driving a small convertible so I dropped off cookies for the cafeterias in Southside High and Northside High. I also delivered cupcakes for teachers in the teachers lounges while I was there," Lollipop returns and holds up the keychain hanging around her neck. Multiple keys clink, each have a specific color, a Code only Lollipop knows. For her it's been great having the keys to everything, sometimes being Miss Riverdale is very convenient.

"Who are these cookies for?"

"They're for the Pussycats, the staff members who aren't teachers, and your Vixens," Lollipop replies and Cheryl grins. "Oh and I hope you like sushi."

"Like? I love it and you my chef extraordinaire," Cheryl gushes and Lollipop grins widely. Cheryl can be harsh to others but she's always been sweet to Lollipop.

"And I love you Cherry."

"Oh hush you food goblin," she scolds playfully. The pair giggle and Cheryl steps on the gas sending the cherry red convertible on its path to Riverdale High.

 **III**

Once inside the school Cheryl parted and went to prepare for Vixen tryouts after school.

Lollipop discreetly left containers of cookies in the janitors office space, the Pussycats playing room, and the girls locker room before floating through the empty halls.

She ends up at the front office where Betty is greeting Veronica Lodge.

"Lollipop! Why don't you join our tour? I'm sure Betty doesn't mind," Veronica invites cheerily.

"Not at all, Ollie probably knows more about this place than I do," Betty agrees and Lollipop grins.

"Lead the way Cooper," Lollipop prompts and Betty nods. She ushers the girls away from the office and down the hall.

"So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context," Betty begins. "Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and-"

"And hasn't been redecorated since, apparently," Veronica remarks flatly. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

"Uh-huh," Betty mumbles, she appears nervous and slightly insulted. Veronica giggles and Lollipop gives a chuckle.

"So what's the social scene like here? Any night clubs?" she queries and almost as if we had summoned him forward with the accursed words 'night club' Kevin appeared.

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Walmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights... Thank God for HBO," he rattles off in quick and enthused succession.

"Veronica Lodge meet Kevin Keller and vice versa," Betty introduces with a friendly gesture. "Veronica's new here. Kevin is-"

"Gay, thank God," Veronica gushes, cutting Betty off again. She holds out her hand and Kevin takes it and shakes politely. "Let's be best friends." Lollipop giggles and Kevin wears a glowing smile. He doesn't mind cliches very much.

Kevin suddenly leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper, Lollipop knows immediately what's going to happen.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?"

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica scoffs. "I stand by my father."

At that moment more and more student comes flooding into the halls, school is going to start soon.

"Does everyone here know?

Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the 'Blue Jasmine' of Riverdale High," Veronica grumbles and pointedly glares at the incoming students. She begins

"What?" Betty murmurs in confusion about 'Blue Jasmine.'

"I think we shouldn't believe mean rumors and I'm sure other people will give you and your family a chance."

"Oh, and of course there's the Back-to-School semiformal dance this weekend," Kevin remarks and Veronica lights up.

"Oh!" Veronica's eyes shoot down the hall to a passing Archie Andrews. "There's the hottie we were with last night. The red-headed Ansel Elgort.

Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's straight," Kevin replies.

"No, we're just friends," Betty rushes out at the same time as Kevin's response. Lollipop giggles at the in sync but opposite remarks.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" Veronica requests as she leers at the nerdy jock. "I've tried every flavor of boy but orange."

"Actually, to clarify...Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame," Kevin elaborates in the defense of Barchie. He is Betty's number one supporter and best friend.

"You should ask him to the semiformal then," Veronica suggests immediately switching gears. Lollipop admires Veronica's instant friendliness towards Betty.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled.

Because of what happened to Jason," Kevin murmurs, he is nothing if not well informed and ready to share. Lollipop seizes at the mention of her late friend and a familiar shake in her hand returns. "They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?" Veronica asks, her tone doesn't sound sensitive. Kevin and Betty shoot looks to Lollipop and the blonde forces a smile.

"Jason was captain of the football team here and he was one of my closest friends." While speaking Lollipop's gaze drifts almost as if she's seeing Jason leaning against one of the lockers or jogging the halls with the other football players.

A ring of the bell jolts Lollipop Eurydice from her stupor and shifts the attention of the younger trio.

"The bell, we should get to the assembly. I have to be there for Cheryl," Lollipop says and grins at the new student once more before bouncing away.

Lollipop may be distraught but she cannot let herself fall apart, not even for a second, or she will never get back up.

 **III**

"Thank you for that moment of silence."

The auditorium gathering will be silent regardless of what is asked or prompted. The entire school is shaken by Jason's death and no one wants to speak with a large photograph of their dead classmate staring them down.

"Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason."

Cheryl's words have the special charm that's added to all speeches about someone who has died.

Lollipop Eurydice sits in the front row of the assembly, a space next to her left open for Cheryl. The blonde is holding her breath and clutching her hands together tightly on her lap.

"I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have..."

The students hold their breath in anticipation of the main point of Cheryl's announcement, they all await to hear the status of the formal.

"Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the School Board not to cancel the Back-to-School semiformal."

The reaction is instantaneous, everyone cheers and claps excitedly.

"But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil."

Cheryl meets the gaze of Lollipop as she finishes her declaration.

"Thank you...all."

Cheryl grins, her usual faux preppy grin, and steps down from the stage. Lollipop sees right through it all, she sees right through all facades, but no one can see through hers.

 **III**

Class periods come and go as Lollipop glides through her day, accepting thank you's for her cookies and catching up with old acquaintances. Lunch comes and she decides to sit with Betty, figuring Veronica would find her way to the tour guide and wanting to further assist the new girl.

Lollipop is correct in her assumptions as when lunch comes Veronica gravitates to Betty Cooper.

 **III**

Archie hopefully examines the faces of his friends as his song plays on the speakers of his laptop. Betty is gazing dreamily, Kevin listens in awe, and Lollipop quietly gums along to the tune.

"Can I join?" The group looks up and Archie hastily pauses the song upon hearing Veronica's request.

"Yeah," Betty and Lollipop accept in unison.

"What are we doing?" Veronica queries as she slides into the picnic table bench.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs," Betty declares in pride of her crush.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good," Kevin admits and Archie glows.

"Wait, that was you singing? Something you wrote?" Veronica questions in shock,

"It's rough," Archie adds shyly. His eyes follow Veronica and his mannerisms betray a growing crush.

"No, it's great. It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard," Veronica gushes. "Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Archie confirms.

"A fantastic plan," Lollipop chimes in and rubs Archie's shoulder affectionately.

"So how's your first day going? Good?" Betty prompts, redirecting the conversation in a way that curves Archie and Veronica's interaction.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more-"

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin finishes for Veronica. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." Lollipop frowns slightly but lets it go, she is not an arguable person.

It is only quiet for a moment before Archie starts grabbing his things and getting up.

"Hey, I should go. I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so-"

"You play football, too?" Veronica questions in shock. "What don't you do?"

Archie shrugs shyly and rushes off with red cheeks while Betty frowns.

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited him to the dance yet," Kevin grumbles to Veronica and Betty huffs.

"Not yet, and don't talk about Archie," Betty hisses as her eyes go to an approaching Cheryl.

"Veronica Lodge, I'd heard whisperings," Cheryl begins and places both her hands flat on their lunch table. "I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit? Betty, would you mind?" Betty hurriedly slides to the side and moved her tray so Cheryl can sit before Veronica and Lollipop.

"Enjoy your lunch Cherry?" Lollipop asks and the red head nods.

"I always do my head extraordinaire," she coos and then turns to attention to Veronica. "So, what are you three hens gossiping about?" Before anyone can answer she takes her own guess. "Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

"Extracurriculars," Veronica says quickly to save Betty's feelings. Lollipop knows Veronica has the best intentions but can't help but feel she'll end up hurting Betty regardless. "Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading. You must!" Cheryl gushes. "I'm senior captain of the River Vixens and Lollipop here is my darling assistant captain."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin queries, innocently enough.

"Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?" Cheryl snaps at him but then instantly looks to Veronica. "Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in," Veronica agrees excitedly. Betty is staring awkwardly at them and Lollipop is beaming. "Betty, you're trying out, too," Veronica decides sporadically.

"Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but..." Cheryl trails off and eyes Betty while she eats. Lollipop notices the predatory look and reaches a hand out, as if to stay the snark about to come. "Betty's already got so much on her plate right now...and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing." Lollipop winces and Cheryl pouts at the sweeter girl. "But open to all!"

"Exactly! And I'll be there to cheer the both of you on," Lollipop reinforces with a bubbly giggle.

"Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is @cherylbombshell." Its the final thing Cheryl says to the group before bounding off with a flick of her hair.

Veronica turns her head to find an apprehensive look on Betty's face and jumps to argue on the behalf of cheerleading.

"Okay. Go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry-"

"I'd love to be a cheerleader," Betty corrects. "It would look great on my college applications. But last year, when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat."

"Too season 5 Betty Draper," Kevin adds in and Lollipop ducks her head. She made Cheryl give Betty and apology but it was a half-assed one. "It was a great line, but not at all true."

"Well, you're a total smoke show now. I mean it," Veronica comments meaningfully. "As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive."

"You'd be a great Vixen and this year I will make sure Cheryl puts you on the squad," Lollipop promises. Betty blushes, but remains hesitant to agree.

"Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep," Veronica offers. "I have moves."

"Okay. You know what? Show me your moves." Lollipop squeals and claps her hands in excitement.

Lollipop Eurydice has a very positive attitude about this new year, but she can feel the storm coming.


End file.
